ex_tribusfandomcom-20200215-history
Material Plane
The Material Plane, also known as Greater Creation, the Balance, or the Mortal Realm, is the home of the majority of life in the Multiverse, and is made up of a sun being orbited by several distinct planets, surrounded by empty space. Planets & Celestial Bodies Palis The largest object in the Material Plane, as well as the brightest, Palis is the sun around which the planets of the Material Plane revolve. It is a volatile ball of hydrogen, with other trace elements present, that is undergoing a fusion reaction to fuse into helium, causing the sun to emit extreme amounts of light and heat. Often referred to as the Sun, it provides the entire plane with light and warmth, allowing life to thrive in certain areas. Palis was created by the god Palias, god of warmth and light, and Adriar, god of the forge, to be a beacon for life in the darkness, but it also served an ulterior purpose. In its centre, deep below its burning surface, lies the Isle of Creation, safeguarded by magical and divine wards as well as its naturally hostile environment. There is little life on Palis, with the exception of the guard of Angels that bar mortals from getting close to the surface of the sun and the occasional god that visits the Isle of Creation. The Falling Maidens These five planets are the closest to Palis, but are otherwise distinct in all other qualities, with one exception. Each of the planets have a consistent orbit in relation to Alemany and each other, causing only one of the planets to be visible at any one time, except for the month of Maidenfall, in which all of the planets are visible. These small planets are named after the five Maidens of legend mentioned in the Song of Cycles. Ivonna Also known as the First Maiden, Ivonna was named after the Maiden of Water, Winter, and the Afterlife. The planet Ivonna is an icy wasteland, almost completely frozen over, with only a few warm pockets due to geothermal activity. There is almost no atmosphere on Ivonna, causing the sky to appear in constant night due to none of the light scattering in the atmosphere. It appears from Alemany to be a small bright blue ball in the lower sky during winter, before being joined by her sisters in Maidenfall. There is next to no life on Ivonna, except for a handful of ice elementals that have leaked through from the elemental plane of ice and the occasional spellcaster that gets thrown to the planet through a wayward teleport or plane shift spell. Trasi Also known as the Second Maiden, Trasi was named after the Maiden of Earth, Spring, and Birth. The planet Trasi is incredibly lush, having the second most amount of life in the Material Plane, but having the most by surface area. There is a well developed atmosphere on Trasi, having about the same oxygen content as Alemany, but containing much more carbon dioxide due to its natural atmospheric makeup and the death of plants releasing the gas. This carbon dioxide causes the entire planet to be hotter than Alemany, but not nearly as hot as Cindris, as well as being heated up even further by the heat of Palis. This heat often causes violent storms to appear constantly, sometimes visible from Alemany. It appears from Alemany to be either a green-blue ball when its skies are clear, or as a stormy grey ball when its skies are clouded by storms, in the lower sky during spring and Maidenfall. There is plentiful life on Trasi, but almost all of it is plant life, similar to the kinds found in the deep jungles of Alemany; yet, there are a few animal life forms on the planet, though these have only been theorized to have existed. As with Ivonna, occasionally spellcasters get thrown to the planet through faulty teleportation or plane shift spells. Cindris Also known as the Third Maiden, Cindris was named after the Maiden of Fire, Summer, and Growth. The planet Cindris is a volcanic wasteland, filled with lava streams and monumental canyons carved out of the hardened lava. There is a incredibly toxic atmosphere, caused by the constant spewing of gasses from the volcanos dotting the surface, causing the planet's surface to be cloaked in ashy clouds. It appears from Alemany to be a glowing red cinder in the sky, lit by the glowing surface, that appears low in the sky during the summer and Maidenfall. There is almost no life on Cindris, with the exception being fire elementals that have slipped through from the elemental plane of fire, with the only others being the result of misfired teleportation or plane shift spells. Aila Also known as the Fourth Maiden, Aila was named after the Maiden of Wind, Autumn, and Death. The planet Aila is a desert planet, wrought by constant storms and winds at speeds that can tear through rock & earth like daggers through flesh. The atmosphere is fairly similar to Alemany, but has constant electrical storms due to the planets fast rotation. It appear from Alemany to be a bright yellow dot in the lower sky during the fall months and during Maidenfall. There is almost no life on Aila, except for some elementals from the elemental plane of air, and the occasional traveller that ended up there from wayward teleportation and plane shift spells. Valins Also known as the Fifth Maiden, Valins was named after the Maiden of Void, Transition Times, and Rebirth. The planet Valins is a barren rock planet, filled with jagged spires and pillars of grey rock, as well as deep canyons scarring deep into it's core. The planet is rich with magical crystals, each of them filled with almost limitless spellcasting energy. There is no atmosphere on Valins, and the surface of the planet is highly irradiated by solar radiation because of this. It appears to be a bring grey planet, although it's only visible during the month of Maidenfall, due to it's irregular orbit. Alemany see Alemany The Outer Planets Not to be confused with the Outer Planes, these three planets are the planets that are past the orbit of Alemany, but not in the outer reaches of the Material Plane. They serve no greater purpose in the overall plan for the multiverse, but are rather more like ornaments for the Material Plane. The three planets are named Talis; an orange gas giant with constant storms at its poles, Faress; a green gas giant with two sets rings, and Ultair; a small ice rock floating out near the edge of the system. The Stars The stars in the Material Plane are not the far away suns of other systems, but are rather a system of shining beacons protecting the Material Plane from invasion from the far reaches of the Multiverse. The stars are innumerable, each about the size of one of the Five Maidens, but placed far out into the void, acting as a barrier against those forces that wish to invade. The stars come in shades of white, blue, and red, but all appear white from the surface of Alemany. They are crystal in composition, but are nigh unbreakable, and are filled with absurd amounts of magical energies.